Snowflakes
by phantomworks
Summary: But some believe that snow has a secret. Wailing moans at night. Snowstorms so thick that you think you saw a person walking towards you but then they disappear. There really was someone there.


Phantomworks: I have a few puppyshipping stories in case you were wondering, but I'm not sure how good I'll be at them.

**Alice; so… review helpful?**

Phantomworks; yes! Very! I don't own Yugioh or its characters, only this fanfic.

Chapter 1

Snow is a magical thing. It covers the filthy world in a pureness that can be ruined with a single tough, a single breath of wind. When it melts, it heralds the coming vibrant spring. Snow never lasts for long.

But some believe that snow has a secret. Wailing moans at night. Snowstorms so thick that you think you saw a person walking towards you but then they disappear.

There really was someone there.

Some call it "Jack Frost", others call it "Father Christmas", and others still have different names for it.

But only one person knows the truth.

Knows _him._

Fresh foot prints led into the forest behind the orphanage. The wind whistled nonsense through the trees as the boy trudged further. He was going to get his little brother's scarf back if it was the last thing he'd do… he just hoped it wouldn't be.

Seeing red, the boy rushed at the bright scarf dancing in the wind. The wind grew fiercer as he chased it, snow swallowing his foot prints as soon as he made them. Yet his blue eyes were focused only on the spiraling red piece of fabric. Something caught hold of the scarf, refusing to let go. The boy came to a stop, looking innocently at what caught his brother's scarf.

It was a man, clothed in flowing white robes that seemed to be wisps of the snow themselves. He looked to be older, maybe seventeen, with ghostly blonde hair and brown eyes that looked as if the color of them had been bleached out due to the cold. This man was currently looking curiously at the red piece of cloth in his pale hand.

"Hey! Give that back! That belongs to Mokuba!" the blue-eyed brunette demanded, pulling his coat closer to himself. His short brown hair blew into his eyes with a sudden gust of wind. "Ah!"

The mad looked down at the boy, "Mokuba? Who's dat?"

The boy huffed, fixing his hair, "He's my brother! Now give it back! I don't want him catching cold!"

"Oh, sorry. Here." The man handed the scarf over. He paused for a second, "You can see me?"

Snatching the scarf out of the older's hands; the boy grumbled a little before answering, "Of course, stupid. You aren't exactly invisible."

Mumbling something that sounded close to 'you'd be surprised', the man started to walk off, "whatever, jest go back home. Yer brother is waitin' fer ya."

The boy started to turn, but found his footsteps had all but disappeared. Turning back, he found that the man too had vanished without a trace. He called out, "Wait! I'm lost! How do I get back?"

Hearing no answer, the boy began to grow scared. Surely the adult wouldn't leave a kid alone in the forest. "Hey! Come back here!"

"What are ya cryin' 'bout?" startled, the kid jolted to the source of the yell. The man had returned, not that he seemed happy about it.

"… I'm lost." The kid replied begrudgedly. Crossing his arms, the man didn't look impressed.

"Well, jest turn and follow yer footsteps. Dey'll lead ya home." The man looked around to see that there _weren't_ any footsteps, "oh… I see ya point… well what do you expect me ta do 'bout it?"

"Um, hello? Take me back? Or at least somewhere warm!" the boy demanded, shivering as he spoke. He really should've put a hat and gloves on.

"Well, dere ain't anywhere dat's warm in da woods." The blonde said sarcastically, "So where d'ya live? I'll bring ya back."

Thinking that the man's hose would be a lot closer, the boy sighed, "At the orphanage at the edge of this forest. Other than that, I'm not quite sure."

"Hmm… I tink I know where one yer talkin' 'bout." The blonde scratched his head in thought, "Yeah, I know it. Come on, let's go."

About to follow, the boy was surprised when the older offered him a hand. Looking up, questioningly, the boy was surprised to find a soft patient look on the other's face. "… Are ya comin' or what?"

Cautiously, the boy took the other's hand and gasped at how cold it was. "Why are you so cold?"

The man scrunched up his nose. "It's jest how I am."

Skeptically, the boy looked the other over again as they walked. White robes, cold skin, washed-out colors and no foot prints left behind. Slowly the pieces fit together and the boy's eyes widened. "Are you Jack Frost?"

Giving a look of disgust at the name, the blonde shook his head, "No, da name's Joey. Well, Joseph, but Joey for short."

"So you aren't Jack Frost? Then why are you out here?" the boy questioned.

"… because…" the man said simply.

"Because why?" the kid pressed.

"Because… I don' know." The blonde ran a hand through his ghostly hair. "I jest woke up here'n haven't left."

"… Are you a ghost?" the kid asked a little fearfully.

"Yer holdin' ma hand 'n askin' if I'm a ghost." The man pointed out. Feeling dumb for asked, the kid looked down at their, well, his feet.

"Then how come you don't have feet?"

"What? I do too! Ya jest can't see 'em." After a skeptical look, the man kicked a bush, making the branches move and snowfall. "Dere, happy? I gots feet."

Though the kid hadn't seen the other's leg make contact with the bush, he also hadn't seen the older move either of his arms, so it had to be true. He could see the orphanage by now and now led the other along, "there it is! I can't wait to go back and get warm and-?"

Falling silent, the boy stared at the older as the blonde stared dejectedly at the warm building. His eyes were filled with so much want in them that it was almost sad. "Yao can come too, if you want. You could get warm and-!"

Crying out a protest, the kid smacked the other's hand away that was ruffling his hair. "Sorry kid. I can't. Can't leave da woods. 'Sides, if I get too hot, I melt!"

"… You're sure you aren't Jack Frost?"

"As sure as I am cold." The blond said dead seriously.

"So why will you melt?"

"I… I guess it's a curse, or somethin'. Can't get warm, can't have friends… it's a lonely life." The blonde trailed off.

"… I'll be your friend." The boy said, looking up innocently.

Shocked, the blond shot him a surprised glance before he barked out a laugh, "Hah! Dat's a hoot! Me bein' friends wit' a kid! Hah!"

"I'm serious!" the kid pouted angrily.

"Maybe, but I ain't bein friend wit a kid like you. Come back when yer taller dan me, den I _might_ change my mind n' let ya be my friend." The blonde ruffled the kid's hair again.

Huffing, the kid pulled away, "well, maybe I don't _want_ to be friends with you anymore!"

The kid almost took back his words at the other's sad face, but the blonde pushed his gently closer to the building, "Ya best be getting' back wit ya family n' friends 'n stuff. I'm sure dey all miss ya."

"?" the kid looked towards his home, then back at the man. "… Will I see you again?"

"… Sure, why not? I'll always be here in da forest if ya get lonely. Now go on."

Turning back, the kid started out of the edge of the forest and towards his safe, warm home. Suddenly remembering something, he turned back to see that the blonde had disappeared.

"Hey! My name is Seto! You better remember it!" he yelled into the forest. Then turned tail and ran into the safety of his home to get warm and return his brother's scarf.

Right before he went inside, he could've sworn that he heard a light chuckle before it was carried away by the wind.

**Alice;… this is going to be sad, isn't it?**

Phantomworks; most likely yes.

**Alice; oh joy.**


End file.
